Dim as Lightning
by saichanlovestoad
Summary: Yaoi/slash. Oneshot. The sequel to Quiet like Thunder. After such a union, Huey's feelings for Riley are as dim as lightning. In a flash, his emotions consume him once more.


A/N- I do not own any of these characters.

Simply, because Quiet Like Thunder was so well received. Thank you. Warning: This story contains yaoi/slash and incest. Don't like, don't read.

Enjoy. Love, Sai-Chan.

* * *

There was a crack and a hiss of a soda can snapping open that echoed in the near silence of the bedroom that woke Huey from his semi-slumber. His eyes flickered open in the pale, dim light radiating from a half blocked computer screen. Before him was a clock that read two am and a gun that wasn't loaded, placed on the end table as a threat really. He slowly blinked, as if unsure whether or not he was dreaming. Then he carefully sat up on his lumpy mattress, yawning a bit into his fist. Clicking filled the air as two hands literally flew over the keyboard. His brother was lit by the glow of the computer, his eyes concentrating on the e-mail he was composing at the speed of light. He had headphones over his ears, the band resting on his shoulders. An open can of grape soda was beside him. Clearly he hadn't realized he'd woken his sleeping brother with the noise. Yawning again, the older of the brothers slipped out of the tangle of the bed sheets. Stepping over a stack of politically geared books, he sauntered over to the desk he shared with the other.

Rather then approach the seemingly insomniac thug, he walked over to the writing desk and stood as though searching for something to do. Two brown eyes zeroed in on him, scanning him from head to toe in a single sweep. The hands froze over the keys. Huey stared back, eyeing that half darkened face. The light etched beautiful orbs of dark color out of a smooth, slightly round face with hair jerked back into tight cornrows. Those tender lips were puckered like they usually were when the younger was busy; a trait he so loathed about himself. His eyes blinked and that thunderous voice broke over the revolutionary's head.

" Sorry, nigga. Didn't mean ta wake ya," his voice was so loud, as he was speaking loud enough to hear himself and had yet to take the headphones off. Huey continued to gaze at him. Moving with hesitation, he motioned for his brother to remove the headphones, which he did with a rough yank, " Yeah?"

" Why're you up?" he whispered softly, glancing at the door that separated their world from that of their grandfather, " Couldn't you sleep?"

" No... it's storming out... again..." he mumbled, shyly looking away. Huey turned his head to the window, noticing for the first time that there was rain splattering against it. Once said, however, it became painfully obvious that a storm was breaking overhead. The water smashed into the windows like bullets, the thunder shook the overpriced house down to it's foundation, and the lightning streaked the sky like fire. A howling of wind drowned out whatever the older had been thinking in that moment.

" Riley..." he breathed out, before stopping himself short. The younger's eyes remained poised on him, ever so vigilant of the motions they were going through. They cast a seriousness of the conversation Riley wasn't usually gifted at creating. Huey, thus, stumbled over his words and was left standing there with nothing to say. That alone was deemed enough. His brother gave a half hearted nod of the head, then disappeared into his realm of loud rap music, late night internet conversations, and sugary soda.

The door to his angel's heaven was slammed shut in Huey's face. He was left out in the cold, again, as he had been for the past few weeks. He saw that burning halo, saw those black wings, saw that perfect being, sitting on the edge of his reach and he found that he still could not grasp him. He bit his lower lip as he stared at that figure draped in an over sized shirt and baggy jeans. He watched him click away and found himself moving away, afraid of what might happen should he grasp that figure so elegantly waiting for his touch. His toes brushed an icy bottle and his gaze dropped to see the empty container of green tea he'd drunk a while ago. Casually, he scooped it up and ran his fingers over the plastic.

The green tea had been a present from Riley. Normally, whenever his brother went out with friends, he'd return a bit tipsy, a bit roughed up, and a bit poorer. This time, he'd returned from a hold up with a case of green teas because he'd seen Huey drinking them within the company of his friend, Caesar. The drink wasn't exactly something the revolutionary drank, as he was much more bent towards water and fresh drinks. Nevertheless, he'd been touched at the gesture and had completely the case within days. In return, he'd bought a twelve pack of sodas for his caffeine addicted brother when Caesar had demanded they go up to the store so he could get some batteries for something or other. The small notions that the other existed had gone unnoticed by the masses, whom had never noticed their relationship to begin with. The brothers had always been distantly connected, in their own ways.

In the past few weeks, though, that connection had become less distant. Huey had stopped ditching dinner so that he could sit across the table from that boy. Riley had started sketching pictures of his brother rather then using one of his friends as a model. The night stand between their beds had been moved to the other side of the older's. Their beds had been inched closer together, each moving it slightly from time to time. The arguments about the bathroom and whom got to change when had ceased entirely. They both changed in front of the other nowadays, usually in the bedroom space. The restrictions on property had vanished. Huey hung out on Riley's bed while reading and Riley wore Huey's hoodies when he went out. When in the living room, they both sat on the couch, next to one another, rather then in opposing couch and love seat. Their shoulders were often touching.

They traded private jokes with private smiles and private snickers. They traded glasses and food. They traded controllers for games. They traded kisses in the bathroom with the door locked. They traded spit on the sink as Huey wrapped his arms about that waist and Riley grabbed his shirt tightly.

Ever since that storm, that evening when all the lights had gone out, the Freeman brothers had begun courting one another. They would flirt over dinner without Granddad noticing. They wouldn't be overly friendly in company. Just a snide remark about someone or something that the other would smile about, regardless of what it was. Huey mentioned the gas prices and Riley would snicker into his hand. Riley complained about the lack of fatalities in the news and Huey would grin as he sipped tea. While out with friends, they would bump into the other and smile playfully as they looked upon the other's face. Out shopping, they would point out items their brother enjoyed. Simple, little things, that flew under the radar. Just the little things the normally overly frosty brothers would ignore.

Then, before bed, they would meet in the bathroom to brush their teeth. They wouldn't speak about it. Huey would just reach over and click the door shut. Riley would toss his brush to the side and then they would be on top of one another. Their tongues would dance over the other's and they would grab at the skin they longed to touch all day during their ritual. Often, the younger would end up perched on the counter, his legs wrapped about the other's hips as the older held his slender body close. They would embrace as such until Granddad banged on the door and demanded they stop wasting time and get to bed. Only at that time would they rush to brush their teeth before hurrying into the room they shared, yet didn't.

For all their flirting, for all their moments, they were still standing on opposite ends of the universe. They were brothers, by blood, in every way. Nothing they felt for one another could bridge that gap in public. Despite their desire, they were left to their secret cues and whispered words when no one was looking. No couple had never suffered as greatly as those two as they slept side by side within feet from another, but unable to sleep in the same bed less Granddad catch them. Standing there, holding that tea bottle, Huey felt that distance as he hadn't since the morning after he'd laid with his brother. That day had been so ordinary to end up wrapped in the sheets with his gasping and bleeding Riley. This new day had been ordinary as well. Just a game of sly glances at regions he was never suppose to look at on his own flesh and blood. Now, though, he raised his eyes up and looked across that ocean of unmentionable lust and felt that burning desire eating away at the moral side that had kept him at bay as long as it had.

A sudden flash of lightning bathed Riley in the white hot lights of Hell. His eyes glowed as he jerked his head up. His face was defined as it never had been before, every feature as gorgeous as someone of his beauty was supposed to be. He shuddered as thunder crashed overhead and turned in a way that said he was searching for something, someone, to protect him. His eyes descended on the awestruck Huey as the darkness consumed the room again. A small smile crept over his shapely lips, a knowing smile. Before anything could be said, of course, he had turned away as was his way. The revolutionary froze, hesitated, but moved eventually towards his greatest sin and his greatest joy. His hand reached out and snatched up one of those fluttering hands. All motion abruptly stopped. Their fingers slid within the other's as perfectly as a glove. Cautiously, the older leaned down behind the younger until they were cheek to cheek.

" You know..." he mumbled, easing the headphones down onto those shoulders, " You ought to turn off the computer... in case lightning strikes..." his words tumbled over that form and he saw a shiver that appeared to be pleasurable. A honey smile dripped onto those sweet lips.

" Ya paranoid," the other whispered into his ear in a sultry voice. A smile equal to the younger's drifted over the lips of the older as their eyes met so close. That voice, in ran down his spine in a burst of damning heat unmatched by anything. Huey couldn't help but smile for it.

In front of him, Riley clicked out of his various programs. Then there was a flicker and the dim light vanished. They were pooled in bleak darkness that was reflective of their ultimate fate. Yet, Riley just stood up in it, breaking free of the grasp his brother held on him. Slipping off his headphones, he stepped around Huey and made his way to the bed, his bed. Another flash of white light filled the room with the image of him stripping off his shirt. The arch of his back was highlighted to perfection as a crack of thunder slammed into the house. The storm was upon them. There was no other sound, not over that roaring wind and booming thunder. Their realm was soundproof to the world standing outside it's fiery rim, unaware of the thumping inside Huey's chest as he observed Riley undressing to his tight blue boxers that framed his ass magnificently.

There was a moment in which time appeared to freeze itself to the steamy heat beginning to swell around Huey's head. His brother was smiling and next to naked. His body was slinking over to the bed and then it was sprawled on the sheets in an elegant way. He pulled his legs up, the curve to his hip was revealed, and he was again in the position of utter and complete expectation. In this moment, the revolutionary was gripped by what could only be described as terrifying lust. His body ached to wrap itself around that figure. His hands shook, his chest tightened, and all he could do was gasp out. For a brief second, he fought back. He restrained himself on reaction, following all that training. The next second, however, he was crossing the space between them. So many weeks, hours, minutes, seconds, had leaked by since they had become one. Caged, imprisoned by society, they had been kept at bay. With their wondrous storm of emotion brewing just below the surface and a storm cracking overhead to hide those emotions, Huey wasn't about to let that society destroy this union.

No explanation could justify what he was doing, he knew, as he straddled his brother. His hands splayed around that lovely face that was smiling and giggling up at him. No, there was no explanation that could dare to reason his forbidden and condemning feelings for his little brother. Yet, he could see that halo through it's flames. Despite hell's fire, there was a halo and it was the sign of an angel. And angel's were not to be denied, he thought again, as he plunged his tongue deep into that demonic angel's mouth.

He kissed without asking and without chastity. He didn't need to, though. Riley's back arched immediately, pushing their lips that much harder against each other's. Their tongues ran over that familiar territory as quickly as they were starting to breathe. The revolutionary's hands eased over that bare chest, feeling the light scarring from the bite marks around his collar bone. The younger's hands stayed on the bed, gripping the sheet, for a bit. Then, as they pulled back just to push forward, his fingers jumped up and dug into his lover's thighs. The pressure forced Huey forth and their kiss was even rougher as he was. His hands gripped those shoulders painfully, his nails grazing the flesh. A gasp burst out as thunder crashed overhead, blocking the sharp sound from being heard. Huey smiled into the embrace before inching away. His brother's face was flushed red, his eyes just barely opened in sheer ecstacy. The look was unbelievable. Huey's heart stopped, unable to beat against that stare. His arms shook, his body shivered, and the hands of his love brushed against his jaw line. A finger ran over his neck, then tilted his head to the side.

Easing off the bed, Riley pushed his lips back against Huey's. His eyes shut, his blush deepened, and then they were kissing as they had for the first time. Chastely, unsurely, and then their mouths were open and they were drinking the other down like a drug. Huey squeezed those shoulders, forcing them together. The hands holding his head in place were gone. Riley's arms wrapped about his waist and held fast. The two collapsed back into the sheets, pressed from lips to feet together in a solitary line. Their legs intertwined, their bodies smoothed against the other's, and they were immersed in a pulsing heat that radiating from their very souls. It dripped off their bodies in rolling sweat that ran like liquid salt over their skin. When they pulled apart, hovering only millimeters from their beloved, they were panting from the humidity consuming their bedroom.

Huey didn't wait for permission. He pressed his lips against that neck as roughly as he had those lips. He kissed it tenderly at first, then opened his mouth. His teeth plunged into that quivering flesh. A moan exploded over his head as the hands at his back flinched. The sound made the skin move and the sensation was as enjoyable as the sound itself. The older's face burned as he lapped up the small trickle of blood oozing out of the wound he'd bestowed on his love. The sweat mingled with the blood and his eyes were filled with white spots immediately.

Salt and blood. The taste of his angel.

The weeks of flirting, of momentary embraces, flooded his senses as soon as his mouth was drowned in those flavors. He shook, felt hands caressing his tense shoulders, and whatever hesitations or reservations he'd had about this union became null and void. He'd fought with himself time and time again about his undeniable feelings ever since that night when said feelings had overtaken him. Tasting that, tasting the blood and salt of his lover, made the questions disappear as if they'd never been in the first place. He couldn't deny this creature any more then he could deny his impure feelings. And he wasn't going to any longer.

Leaning back, licking his lips of the blood, Huey tugged his shirt off and tossed it to the side. Riley's eyes never left his chest, although they did shine brighter when that chest was bare. Raising up onto his knees, the older jerked his pants down, then off entirely. Breathing deeply, he ran his fingers over the blue boxers of the younger. He felt that fabric at the same time he felt how hard his lover was. He felt the same way. Thus, they each were stripped of their underwear in a matter of heartbeats. Naked now, the older licked his fingers until they were slick. Every lick made Riley shudder and pant a bit faster. The air grew thick and heavy around them as Huey smoothed his sticky fingers over his erect cock until it was as wet as his hand. Thereupon, he slammed a hand down next to that face as he pushed himself into his brother.

Lightning tore across the sky as Riley screamed out.

His back arched, his nails ripped through the sheets, his eyes rolled back into his skull. Every inch of his being throbbed with the agonizing pleasure from his blushing blood red face to his curled toes. Yet, that scream, that booming, uncontrollable loud scream was what made Huey's body tighten. He shoved himself in as hard as he could and watched that body wither. All he heard was the shrieking. Then he pulled out and that body shifted position. Riley grabbed at the older's shoulders and squeezed tightly. When Huey began to pump, the grip relaxed and gripped accordingly. The mimicking sensation was insane. It made him gasp and pant harder then ever, listening to those cries and feeling them physically. His body rocked into the pain as he found that beautiful motion within the union. Riley thrashed on the sheets as he cried out and dug his fingers in and out of that flesh much like his older brother.

Huey shoved himself in, struck that spot, and the screaming was gone. Nails broke the skin and blood dripped down the younger's arms. The older relished the look of sheer pain on that face, caught by the flashing light. He longed to hear that scream at it's peak. He pumped harder, faster, ignoring the burning in his own arms. Riley's face contorted in pain, his back twisting, but the scream was silenced by the agony. The heat grew steadily heavier as the pumping increased. The younger ripped his hands from the lines of broken skin. He gripped at his own arms, tears running down his face. He smiled still, wordlessly shrieking for more, as he convulsed underneath the panting and shaking Huey. It was building fast, faster as the revolutionary watched that show of glorious pain, yet he continued to push in and out at such a rate. Thunder roared overhead, the rain smacking against the glass. The sounds drowned out the shallow breathing of the older of the brothers as it built up behind his eyes. Spots appeared as his love grabbed for the sheets. They were already torn and he ended up grabbing hold of Huey's legs. Huey himself splayed his hands around that face as he pumped into that tender ass.

Tiny moans rang out from Riley as he shook. His eyes began to roll back again and they both knew it was coming. Huey felt his back arching and he latched onto one of the legs digging into the sheets. He pulled it up, changed the angle, and that was all it took. A scream not even mother nature could defeat exploded over the air, slamming into Huey with enough pressure to break his own dam. Fire rushed over him, white devouring his vision, as he came inside his brother. Riley's scream trickled down to muffled whines as the revolutionary fell on top of him. Carefully, he eased himself out of that entrance and just laid there. The younger hugged him tightly, encircling his waist with his shaking legs. Huey could only breathe into that warm neck, that perfect nook of soft skin, as he gazed up into those glowing eyes.

Gently, he laid a kiss on that neck. A giggle filled the air as fingers ran over his back in small circles. A smile crossed both their faces. Lightning burst in the sky, splashing them in a blinding light that highlighted their red cheeks and entangled limbs. Then, again, they were cast in sudden darkness that matched their sudden attraction for one another.

Although there was no explanation, Huey knew then he didn't care for one. His apathy had shifted from that to just the acceptance he knew he desired. He didn't care for the hesitations, the brief meetings, the doubt that had come with his apathy. He'd bedded his brother twice. The first to a storm that had overpowered him. The second to a storm he'd allowed to overpower him. Riley hadn't approached him this time. He'd come to him. His angel had expected it and his wish had been fulfilled. Huey was done pretending he didn't like this creature. He was done being apathetic towards the obvious sin. He was ready to embrace it and toss it aside. He wasn't religious to begin with.

Carefully, he moved himself up onto his elbows and pressed his lips against Riley's. He wasn't denied. The younger opened his mouth and their tongues danced over the other's in a frenzy of passion. They fell upon one another as they had that first evening when this had all began. They were again led by instinct, for they were in darkness, and only the brief flashes of light could show them the way.

That way was simply together. They had started this like thunder. Loudly, unquestionable, following a wildfire of lightning that had ignited a whirlwind of emotion. They now ended it like lightning. A hot flash of flame that lit up their world, unstoppable and undeniable. They melted together on those sheets in a storm of love unmatched by even the storm raging outside.

At once, they were one just as at once, there was light. Then there was a burst of thunder and a scream that both echoed into the dark night.

Fin.


End file.
